


Find home in us

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And by the Gods, Chikara would be a liar and a fool not to realize how it made his blood boil, how his throat felt dry under Noya’s heated gaze and how, by the Smith, he could see and hear how debauched Ryuunosuke would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find home in us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the end of chapter 2 of " The Two Crowns". For Mira and Hann.

Chikara had sleepily watched them, seeing Nishinoya laugh with Ryuunosuke easily, as if their return to Sunspear was just right, what they needed; and he was not someone to object to such a feeling. Himself had felt Noya’s absence in the cold halls of the palace, despite the laughter still echoing, and Ryuunosuke’s own words of their return to come.

 

They only need time, he had whispered against Chikara’s skin, he remembered as if it was only yesterday, but he knew now that it was said to reassure himself as much as it was for Chikara’s sake. He had seen it in the way Ryuunosuke could not quite keep his hands to himself in Noya’s presence, the way his eyes seemed to shine like candles whenever he would look at them and then at Chikara himself.

Noya was home, was with them, and Chikara knew his heart beat with the same frenesy as Ryuunosuke’s, that the same fire ran through his veins until both of them felt overwhelmed by it, smiles easily shown and a new desire running through their bodies. 

It was probably why it has been so easy, almost a reflex, to up Noya’s cheek and lean on to kiss them. To move slightly on the bed so he could finally touch them, to kiss them back to reality, and to prove to himself that Noya was indeed there. Chikara knew that Ryuunosuke too had kissed them, more than once, and he could hear and feel his small gasp from beside him at the same time he felt Noya’s smaller hand grabbing him hard, pushing him flush against them in a open mouthed kiss, almost vulgar and desperately passionate. 

To feel their lips against his, their hands on his skin slowly lighting a fire in his body, Chikara could nothing but echo Ryuunosuke’s gasp, to tighten his hold on Noya’s clothes and to shuffle even close to them.   
He had felt it then, through his hasty haze, through the weight of Ryuunosuke’s hands upon his thighs; Noya’s hand carefully unlacing the laces of shirt and Chikara suddenly backed off, cheeks burning hot and fingers shaking, wanting to reach out and run away at the same time.

I cannot -- he began, voice trembling, unsure about his own demand, his own wants and needs.

Chikara gulped then, not knowing what to say. He wanted this. The sweetness of Noya’s lips, the known roughness of Ryuunosuke’s hands caressing his body, yet he still feared. He still feared the flutter f his heart and the hot, burning desire in his belly, hardening his sex and making his quiver already.  
But he welcomed Noya’s kiss, chaste, tender lips on his, shivering when he felt Ryuunosuke’s dryer ones on his neck. Here, there for him and Chikara thought they could just end him there.

 

Darilaros, sweet Darilaros, Chikara heard them whisper, breath hot against his lips valyrian rolling free from their tongue, watch us instead. Nedys make the sweetest sounds, and there will never be a prettiest show for you than the both of us.

And by the Gods, Chikara would be a liar and a fool not to realize how it made his blood boil, how his throat felt dry under Noya’s heated gaze and how, by the Smith, he could see and hear how debauched Ryuunosuke would be. More than he had imagined, during lonely and cold night, shy hands under his breeches and hot, hot touch on his skin, as hot as his cheeks felt imagining Ryuunosuke undone before him.  
He jerkily nodded, unable to form any coherent word, any coherent idea but for one. For what could happen there, under his eyes, simmering under his skin until Chikara wanted to beg them to do it already. 

Instead, he watched. grabbing the sheets and the thick material of his night clothes, watching Noya smile at him before turning towards Ryuunosuke quickly, no words between them before they kissed. He could almost taste it, Chikara wryly thought, as he watched them. He knew of Ryuunosuke’s kisses already, soft and strong, and he could see how it made Noya shiver against him. How their fingers found Tanaka’s own clothes, quickly removing them and Chikara swore Noya was looking at him and him only as they pushed Ryuunosuke down on the bed with a small laugh. 

Isn’t he beautiful?, he heard them say, barely above a whisper.

Chikara wanted to laugh, for Ryuunosuke was not commonly described as such, but he heard then. The first moan, soft and needy, as Noya’s fingers, skilled and light, traveled down Ryuunosuke’s body without even a look at him. He saw, the slight buck of Ryuunosuke’s hips, upward, towards the brushing fingers against the bulge of his breeches and Chikara did not hear himself gasp.  
He only felt the blood rushing to his ears, deafening the world around him, as Noya opened Ryuunosuke’s legs, watching him with a smile so wide it made Chikara want to palm himself, anything to quench the heat he felt consuming him, to stop how hard he already was for them. 

You should look, he distinctly heard despite the noise in his ears, and looking up, Chikara only saw Ryuunosuke’s exposed jaw, the way he turned his face towards him, strained voice and reaching out as Noya took of his clothes, as his skin darkened and flushed under kisses and light touches. 

And it was all he could see. Noya’s dark hair against Ryuunosuke’s thighs, the way their mouth pressed damp, heavy kisses on bony hips and scarred skin until Chikara moaned at the sight, hand coming under his own breeches at the same time he saw Noya mouth at Ryuunosuke’s sex. As his loud moan echoed in the room, as Noya had to press down on his hips to make him stay still, humming around Ryuunosuke’s hard sex, heavy gold eyes looking at him, at Chikara himself too.

Chikara often had thought that sex was lewd, messy even. But the picture presented before him, Ryuunosuke’s naked body for them, for him to watch and touch if he so wished to, his strained voice and taut muscles had him undone. Filling his very thoughts, his very soul until Chikara could not look at them anymore, could only hear the way Ryuunosuke moaned, loud, shuffling against the sheets each time Noya moved his mouth.  
And by the Gods, he could hear this too. He could imagine everything, eyes closed as Chikara finally gave up, touching himself slowly to the sound of Noya working Ryuunosuke to climax, to the sounds of pleasure from them both and the lewdness he so recoiled at lit every nerve on fire, made his own hands tremble against his skin, barely able to touch himself.   
He could hear, and almost touch how Ryuunosuke begged, how he sounded with each word, each moan, pleading with Noya to let him come, to touch him more and Chikara moaned with him, grip tight around his sex, moving too slow for him to reach his climax.

 

Ah, the voice of Noya’s so loud between their shaky breaths, thick accent shown in the slightest sound. How do you want it my Prince? they said, so lightly Chikara wanted to moan, barely able to register the meaning of valyrian words. On his hands and knees maybe, for you all to see and mine to devour? For you to touch so easily, and for him to make you seek release? 

Chikara opened his eyes, watching the way Noya smirked at him, tenderly caressing Ryuunosuke’s thighs, as if they were not shivering, as if Ryuunosuke was not begging for release, for them to speak in the common tongue, anything to make him less aroused.

Don’t. he whispered instead, heart racing and oh so aroused, by this teasing, by the way they both sounded, so debauched, so unusual. 

Don’t you want it Chikara? he heard them chuckle again. To see him yours so truly, to see him think of you and your pleasure despite feeling my fingers and cock in him?

You! they both turned to Ryuunosuke then, with the angry flush of his skin, his hard sex heavy against his stomach, still glistening from Noya’s mouth, looking at them both, hunger and anger both shining through and even Chikara wanted to chuckle, never having seen him so desperate.

So desperate for them, for him and the very thought made Chikara shiver with pleasure. 

Yes, he whispered then, in valyrian and common tongue both, feeling fevered by the sight of him. 

He had opened his legs then, reaching out to kiss Ryuunosuke as he came toward him, sloppily and light, feeling his hand travel on his still clothed thighs, whispering for him to take them off, so softly Chikara knew he could still run from this.  
But he did not want to anymore, not when he felt Ryuunosuke’s hot breath against his skin, sighing as he felt Noya’s fingers against his skin, cold and slick with oil. A last kiss, more demanding this time, before settling back between them both, a hand secured tight against Chikara’s hip. 

He had felt it then. From the first soft moan to the way the hand on his skin tightened, fingers digging in his flesh; when Noya began to finger him. The way even Noya moaned, naked and flush against Ryuunosuke’s hips, caressing his back and looking straight at Chikara.

There was not as much noise then, but Chikara felt like he was the one behind Ryuunosuke. The only one feeling his legs open, his hips move towards Noya’s fingers, back and forth, the muscles in his arm tightening at each thrust, at each chuckle from Noya and from Chikara own moans.

 

Gods, Noya get on with it! Ryuunosuke said, voice louder from a deep thrust of Noya’s fingers, feeling, watching him clench around them, voice breaking at the end into a loud, deep moan that sent shiver down Chikara’s spine, watching Ryuunosuke’s hand come to his sex, gripping himself not to come right now and then.   
Now, now Nedys, was the only response from Noya, voice harsher and rougher, looking up to Chikara to see if Ryuunosuke could get what he wanted. If they both could get their pleasure, being watched by him.

It was only when he nodded, his own strength leaving him that Noya finally thrust in, leaving Ryuunosuke keening against him. Leaving Chikara himself breathless at the sight of it, Noya’s moans almost unheard under his gasp of pleasure, watching Ryuunosuke’s body tense and push back, rocking, fucking himself on Noya’s sex and Chikara felt like he could come untouched, watching them both fuck against him. 

He could hear it, be they all damned. When Noya’s hips met Ryuunosuke’s, this lewd sound that sent shots of pleasure down his body, making his toes curl and his thighs tense up. He could feel Ryuunosuke’s hand grab at his hips, beckoning him against him, kissing him and moaning against his lips as Noya fucked him. Whispering his name, his title, everything in a fevered tone that had them all grunting and gasping.

Look at him, Noya said, half in common tongue. Look at him being so needy. For you, for me. Pretty and hot around my cock, and still moaning your name and yours only.

Make him come, he answered, valyrian too heavy on his tongue but Chikara wanted to see it. Wanted to see them both come so he could too, so he could drown the desire that threatened to eat him whole.

Chikara held Ryuunosuke’s face then, thumbing his cheeks with one hand as he cried out, pulling him against him at the same time Noya thrusts quickened, deeper and faster until Ryuunosuke shook between them, broken words and pleas that had Noya talking over them, soothing and arousing in language even Chikara did not know. Urging him to let go, to please his Prince, to come untouched from the roll of their hips and the thrusts of their sex against him.

And whatever Noya said, Chikara felt, touched every reaction of Ryuunosuke’s body. The way he bit at his lips, the way he met Noya’s thrusts with a hard move of his hips, never touching himself, never straying away from Chikara hold, watching through half closed eyes how his Prince touched himself, how the languid movements of his hand were not enough anymore.

If Chikara came with a small grunt, hidden against his other hand, hips thrusting against his hold on his sex, it was nothing against the full body shudder of Ryuunosuke’s, a keening sound, breathless and completely undone at the sight of Chikara coming, at the feel of Noya’s thrusts, fast and deep as he rode Ryuunosuke’s climax, making him beg for he knew not what anymore.

It was the sight of Ryuunosuke and Chikara kissing, of him still meeting their thrusts with tired movements, lazy and too sensitive that made them come. Grabbing at Ryuunosuke, pulling him flush against them as they filled him, a breathless sound coming from them that had Chikara giggle in their kiss. 

They laid there for the Gods knew how long, breathing and touching each other until they calmed down. Until Ryuunosuke chuckled between them, voice rough and strained but oh so pleased and Chikara could only kiss him, deep and slow, smiling in the kiss as he heard the small slap of Noya’s hand on Ryuunosuke’s ass, them laughing as much as Ryuunosuke did. 

They were home, and all of them finally felt at peace.

Truly beautiful, Chikara had whispered again, never in common tongue despite Ryuunosuke’s grumble; kissing Noya again languidly, too lazy for pleasure to come back in his body but Chikara knew the memory would haunt him.

He knew that his dreams, and his most secret moments spent alone will have them both ingrained in his mind. That his hand, and his muffled moans will make him come with two names upon his tongue, the sound of oil and slickness making him shiver already.


End file.
